He Never Made Things Easy For Her
by MaiMeo
Summary: All Rikka wanted to do was study, but Ira had a little something else in mind. (No Actual Lemon)


He was lying down on her bed, looking away from his shounen manga every so often to steal a glance at her back. His golden eyes were trained on the blue ribbon he had given her on her birthday that she used to tie up her long, navy blue hair. She always had long hair, but it had gotten even longer since she entered high school. He loved running his fingers through it from her scalp to the small of her back. What he loved doing even more than that was, simply put, slightly more inappropriate. However, he couldn't do what he loved most because she had made it clear that she wanted to study, no matter how much he bugged her.

But when has he ever made things easy for her?

Sitting up, he closed his manga and approached her desk. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her backside to his chest and resting his head on her shoulder. She looked away from her notebook.

"Rikka…" he mumbled.

"Ira? Is something wrong?"

He leaned in close to her ear, allowing his warm breath to brush her sensitive ears. "I want you."

He knew she loved it when he spoke close to her ears, especially since puberty had done wonders to his voice. It was still mischievous, but had definitely matured from the once boyish tone.

And as he suspected, Rikka tensed in his embrace. Regaining her composure, she pulled away from his arms. "I already told you that I want to study today."

Ira frowned, swiveling her chair around so that she could face him. He put his weight on the arms of the chair and leaned close to her face. "But I miss you so much," he complained, sporting his best puppy-face. "You've been so busy with school lately that we haven't been able to spend time together."

Blushing, Rikka pushed her needy boyfriend away and turned back to her desk. "Ira. You've come over everyday for the past week. I don't think that's exactly time apart."

"Yeah well, it's not time together either," he retorted, abandoning his cutesy façade, "All you do is study and not pay attention to me."

She sighed in exasperation at his childishness. "Even if I wanted to, Raquel is home."

"No he isn't. He left a while ago. Said something about staying with Cure Rosetta for the night."

She was slightly surprised at her partner's absence. The four fairies started regularly having sleepovers ever since Alice had built them a secret hideout, but she didn't expect him to leave so suddenly without telling her.

"Oh? What's this? Are you feeling lonely, Rikka?" Ira teased. "As your loving boyfriend, I guess I have no choice but to comfort you." He pulled her into his arms again and began kissing her neck.

"I-Ira! Stop it!" she cried, trying to push him away, but to no avail. "Ira! I said I don't want to! I hate it when you act so selfishly!"

At her words, he immediately stopped. Rikka suddenly realized just what she had said. Saying she hated his selfish side was basically the same as saying she hated him. She turned to apologize, but he was already climbing out her window (his prefered method of entrance and exit).

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it, Ira," she apologized, holding onto his jacket to prevent him from leaving. "I'm sorry."

His silence caused her to cling closer to him. "Ira, I'm really sorry. That was cruel of me. You know I forgive you for all the things you did. We all forgive you, so please don't go."

He turned, returning her embrace. "You won't leave me, will you?"

She reached up to affectionately rub the velvety wings on either side of his head. "Of course I won't. I'll always love you, Ira."

He pulled away to look into her sapphire eyes. "Can you show me?"

Rikka stared back at the loneliness swimming in his liquid gold eyes. She gently drew his head down closer to her face, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. She pulled away, looking back into his golden eyes before pressing her lips against his. It was a short, chaste kiss, but even so it left her breathless.

Ira pressed their foreheads together, looking deeply into her sapphire eyes with his own hooded ones.

"Sorry for interrupting your study time..."

Rikka gave a forgiving smile. It was rare for Ira to apologize so openly. "It's alright, Ira. I was only reviewing some lessons."

He paused. "Rikka… May I?"

She gave a soft nod before tilting her head to receive another kiss. Their lips molded perfectly against each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer kiss him with more urgency. Ira licked her bottom lip in response, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted.

They continued to ravish each other by the window until Rikka suddenly fell to her knees.

"Rikka!" Ira shouted, luckily catching her before she fully hit the ground.

She held onto his arms, trying to regain her composure. "S-Sorry. I just lost feeling in my legs. I'm fine," she stammered.

Ira stared at her in surprise while simultaneously reveling in pride. He knew he was the cause for her sudden collapse. Smirking, he picked her up from the floor bridal style and carried her to her bed.

"I-Ira! What are you-?"

"I'm stealing the princess away, obviously," he answered with a playful smirk. He gently dropped her onto her bed, allowing her weight to bounce on the cushions. Climbing on top of her, Ira proceeded to allow their lips to meet again.

He hummed in delight when Rikka began to kiss back. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Ira was sure he won until Rikka suddenly flipped them over, setting her hips much lower than appropriate. Before he could even gasp in surprise, she bent down and latched her lips onto his right wing behind his ear.

"Nng… R-Rikka," he groaned as she began sucking and licking the sensitive protrusion. Ira's hands traveled to his diamond's hips, his own hips instinctively jerking upwards. In response, she grinded her hips against his clothed appendage. As she switched to his left wing, the selfish boy felt himself rapidly hardening.

Ira could only groan frustration as Rikka's ministrations left him paralyzed in pleasure. In a final grunt of effort, he flipped her over, pinning her under him.

"I think it's my turn now," he purred. He sucked on a particular spot on her neck, pausing to unbutton her white shirt. Ira pulled away to observe his artwork on his fluffy, blue angel's neck, grinning in satisfaction at the red mark. He moved her shirt away, devouring the porcelain skin revealed with his eyes.

"Um, Ira..." Rikka said, blushing. "Could you stop staring so hard?"

He blinked in response. "Well it's your fault for being so cute."

She bit her lip, averting his gaze by turning her head.

"Hey, Rikka." Her eyes met his, waiting for the rest of his sentence. "I love you."

Her sapphire eyes widened. He didn't say those words very often. She suspected it was out of embarrassment, so she never pushed him.

Seeing her reaction, he pulled her into a hug, gently pressing his weight on top of her. Their new position effectively hid his flushed face.

"I-It's only because you said it earlier and made me look like a wuss. Now we're even."

Rikka let out a soft laugh, to which he frowned at. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing~" she teased, petting his mint hair.

Even though he enjoyed the feeling of her long fingers in his hair, Ira pulled away, mischief gleaming in his golden eyes.

"You're lucky you don't have school tomorrow, because I'm not letting you sleep tonight."

He bent down to kiss her again. His hand left a hot trail up her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back, allowing him easier access to her bra clasp.

However, before Ira could unclasp it, an annoying voice interrupted him.

"Rikka! Could I borrow your- what are you doing~keru!"

Rikka's entire body burst in red as she frantically tried to cover herself. "R-Raquel!?"

The little blue fairy flew towards the couple, tackling the selfish boy on the head. "Ow! What was that for, Dogbreath!?"

"Get away from Rikka~keru!" Raquel yelled. "You we're trying to ruin her purity~keru!

Ira scoffed. "Ruin her purity? We've had sex before, pipsqueak."

"Ira!"

"What?" he said in response to his girlfriend. "He was gonna find out sooner or later."

"Rikka, that's a lie, right?" Raquel asked, his puppy face enhanced by his dog-like appearance.

She hesitated before giving an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Raquel."

The little dog's mouth fell open in perfect, cartoon fashion. He shook his head, his ears flailing along, and plopped onto his partner's head. "I forgive you Rikka, but I won't let him touch you again~keru!"

"What!?" Ira barked.

"It's just as I said~keru!" Raquel fired back. "I won't let a single one of your dirty fingers touch her~keru! Don't worry, Rikka! I'll protect you~keru!"

"Protect her from what!? I'm her boyfriend!"

Rikka sighed in exasperation as the two continued to bicker back and forth.

 _Next time, I'll just study at the library._

* * *

So, yeah I just wrote that. I just thought this pair needed a little more love. I feel like I made them a little OOC.

Feel free to review! I love critiques!


End file.
